


Belated.

by tjnstlouismo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Chocolate, Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnstlouismo/pseuds/tjnstlouismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For EliseTales, previously posted on FF.</p>
<p>Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Damn it Cain, why didn't you tell me it was yesterday? I feel awful!" Cain sat against the wall, lazily dragging on a cigarette doing his best to ignore Abel's fussing at him. Abel rummaged through his pack, searching for something in the bottom.

"What difference does it make, princess? Come over here, my cock is cold." Abel glared daggers at him. "Yeah, well too fucking bad. My ass is not open for jerks." Cain pulled the drag too deeply, coughed harshly as Abel ignored him and went back to methodically pulling the contents out of his pack.

Cain coughed it out then settled back watching Abel intently.

"What the fuck are you doing, baby?" Curious, he demanded as Abel pulled a little package out of the bottom of his pack. "Hey! What is that?" Cain stubbed the cig out, balanced on his knees to peer over Abel's hands.

"Hey did your mom send you more of those? You didn't tell me!" Cain exclaimed reaching for what Abel was holding. Abel pulled the little box away from his grasp, "Oh no you don't, nope; these are not for jerks, get away from me!" Cain tackled Abel at the waist, pulled him back on the bed and reached for the little clear box with the little gold balls neatly lined up inside. Abel swung wildly with one hand while keeping the box high in the air with the other and scrambled madly just out of Cain's reach.

"NO! I SAID NO! You stop it, these aren't for you!" Cain pulled at him, making Abel kick at him frantically. "Ooofff! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Cain howled, bent in half and clutched his balls when one of Abel's wild kick caught him. Abel took advantage of Cain being incapacitated and scrambled to the other side of the room, panting.

"Serves you right. Now, I'm going to go give these to him, are you coming with me or are you just going to be a fucking baby?" Cain wide eyed, red faced remained on all fours clutching his balls while trying to catch his breath and not heave up his lunch. Cain turned his head sideways to glare at Abel as Abel waited for him; his hand hovered over the door panel. He rolled back on his knees then struggled to stand up. Grabbing the jacket Abel held out for him, he slammed the door panel, pushed his way out and shoved Abel as he passed him. "Pfft!" Abel exasperated walked towards the lift that Cain already stood in front of, impatiently holding the door open.

"If you had bothered to tell me ahead of time, these would have been yours, I could have gotten something else to give him. There isn't any reason for you to be pissed off at me when its your own fault." Cain turned around, glared down his nose at Abel, growled at him and turned back.

"Oh for pete's sake, what are you? 12?" Abel admonished him.

"It's no fucking big deal, he probably didn't remember himself. It's not like it was all about fucking cards and gifts and birthday cake for us, you know."

"So all the more reason to remember him." Abel muttered, sniffling despite his resolve. "You are so selfish. He doesn't have anybody." Cain snorted and turned away.

"You wish." Abel reached out and thumped the back of Cain's head. Cain to whirled around and grabbed Abel's wrist.

"You want to play this game, princess? I'll just fuckin..!"

The lift came to a gentle stop on the recreation deck, doors opening out into the brightly lit lounge, soft rock playing in the background. Some of the men were playing ping pong at a table across the room, the pool table being racked up on the opposite side. Various card games were at various stages, while several other navie and fighters were sitting at the private cubicles punching up telecoms, talking low and private.

He was sitting in a big comfortable chair, legs splayed out on the railing in front of him, staring out into space through the observation window. Abel thought he looked even more diminutive in the big leather chair he sprawled in. In the moment Abel, distracted, Cain snatched the little golden package out of Abel's hand and dropped it on Deimos lap. Abel gasped and tried to grab at it.

"Abel's sorry he fucked up the date, but I figured you would forgive him." Abel gasped in pain when Cain stomped on his foot to shut him up.

Deimos looked up, confused, first at Cain then at Abel then back at Cain. His forehead wrinkled into little lines until Cain nodded his head slightly. He picked up the little package and opened it.

"Its not much, just some chocolates I...we thought you might like. I'm sorry it's late, but Happy Birthday anyway!" The air was thick and uncomfortable between them. Deimos stared down at the little box filled with gold foil wrapped balls. Cain grew agitated in Deimos's silence, Abel, slumped crestfallen. Finally Deimos opened the gold foil around one of the chocolates and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed it delicately like a little cat. Then he beamed a broad smile up at them. Cain slipped his arms around Abel's waist from behind and tugged him tightly back to his chest.

"When you're done with chewing on that, myshonok, l have another present back in our quarters that you can chew on."

"Omg you are such a pig, Cain!" Abel twisted in his arms but stopped when Deimos offered a gold ball to him. Cain reached over Abel's hands and stole it out of Deimos hand. He tore the foil off of it then popped the chocolate in his mouth and grinned broadly.

"Thank you, this is the best birthday I ever had." Deimos rasped quietly, flashing Abel a sweet smile.

Cain opened his arms, gestured to him then pulled him close between Abel and himself. Cain hugged them both tightly, wrapping them his strong arms. "Happy, happy, myshonok."


End file.
